


Practice Makes Perfect

by KodiakSage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakSage/pseuds/KodiakSage
Summary: Bolin goes out into the woods outside Republic City to practice and perfect lavabending. His girlfriend comes along to watch, and things really heat up. (Pun intended)
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Love Like Ours" Universe, which tells the story of Bolin and his girlfriend Kira from when they meet until their engagement. This is a fluffy, sexy little aside that could happen any time during that story of after.

They were outside of the city, it's skyline not far off in the distance, the satomobile they'd borrowed parked just off the main road hidden by the mile of trees that they had passed on the footpath to get to the quarry. It had been a steep climb down, but Bolin had helped Kira by giving her a hand, or bending steps into the hillside as needed, their lunch in a bag on Bolin's shoulder. After about twenty minutes of walking and climbing, they came to the bottom of what had been a stone quarry at one point, but was now just a large barren basin strewn with rocks and rubble. It wasn't a terribly impressive sight, but it was a safe place for Bolin to practice lavabending.

“Stand back,” Bolin warned...then smiled. “Wait, I have a better idea...hold still.” He lowered his stance and stomped one foot forward, hard and flat with the ground, then raised his fists parallel to the ground. As he moved, the earth around Kira in a six foot circle rose steadily up until she was standing on a platform five feet in the air. “That should be good!”

“Thank you,” Kira said. She sat primly, her knees tucked under her skirt. Her knees were level with his eyes, and it was low enough that she could climb down in she needed to, but she would be well out of the way of any danger.

“Just let me know if you need me to get you down.” Bolin said. “Or if you need me to come up.” He waggled his dark eyebrows suggestively and Kira laughed.

“You're here to practice! If I'm a distraction then maybe I shouldn't be here.”

“No reason I can't work _and_ play,” Bolin grumbled, but he stepped away from the platform and rolled up his jacket sleeves, setting his shoulders and settling into a firm earthbending stance. But then, instead of punching at the air and harnessing the earth and rocks in front of him like usual, he leaned forward and reached out with open palms, swiping quickly from one side to the other. His teeth were clenched in concentration, and as he moved his hand, the ground erupted into molten, glowing rock in a large crescent spreading outwards in the direction he had moved.

“Yeah!” Bolin jumped up in celebration. “That's the biggest arc I've gotten so far. Korra showed me some of the basics of waterbending forms, how they phase shift from water to ice, but I've been putting my own spin on it, figuring out what works best.”

“You held up pretty well in the fight against the Red Lotus,” Kira reminded him from her perch. She slung her legs over and kicked them against the side of the platform idly.

“Yeah, but that was pure, panicking instinct. I was basically just earthbending really really hard!”

“Is that all lavabending is? Earthbending really really hard?”

“You know...I have no idea. Tenzin said it's a rare ability. I've only ever met one other lavabender, and he was trying to kill me. Even Korra couldn't do it, but she could kinda move the lava around while it was hot, not as much as I can.”

“You can do something Korra can't?” Kira asked. “Wow!”

Bolin leaned against her pillar, watching the red-hot earth cool down slowly into shiny black obsidian.“Well she can't channel lightning either, so it's not that impressive. Plus she didn't go into the avatar state.”

Kira grinned. “You're so humble today!”

“That's me, the most humble lavabender to ever live in Republic City!” Bolin said. “But really, I want to figure out the lava-rock boomerang thing today.”

He stomped his foot and bent a fist sized rock up into his hand, then suspended it between his two palms and closed his eyes. The rock began to spin, slowly at first, then faster, and then it began to glow red-hot, melting and flattening. Bolin snapped his eyes open and jumped forward, sending it flying at the side of the quarry, over 50 feet away. It sunk into the cliff face and stuck.

“Wow!” Kira applauded excitedly, but Bolin just frowned.

“I want to be able to bring it back to me, you know? Not just a projectile, but like a ricochet, or a boomerang.” He bent up another medium sized rock and started again, spinning it faster and faster, then melting it into lava, until it was a whirring, spinning disk between his outstretched hands. Again, he flung his hands out, though not as fast as before, and the disk flew towards a nearby boulder. It sliced through it and went out the other side, then Bolin jerked his hands and the disk came flying back towards him, stopping at his outstretched palms. “That was better,” he commented.

Kira watched quietly as he worked, again and again, sending his disk of molten rock flying out at various targets in the quarry, jumping this way and that, leaving molten slices through the solid boulders, tree trunks, and bits of metal scattered about. She had brought a book to read, but she never even thought about opening it, she was so captivated by the expert movements of his body, the sheer physical mastery he had over his earthbending. After an hour of this, just when she thought he would take a break, he instead shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it towards her platform without even looking at her. Oh, this was a nice view. Her heartbeat quickened at the sight of him, sweat-soaked body and tousled hair, his white undershirt only enhancing rather than hiding the assets he was working. Broad shoulders, well-defined chest, strong biceps, lean tensed forearms—she had to use all her self control not to call out to him, urge him to come over and kiss her, tell him that he had done enough work and it was time for play. But she didn't want to disrupt that look of determined concentration in his eyes, not for anything. She was an outsider, an onlooker, a witness to the work that he was putting in. She was watching him grow now, training for the next disaster, working alone to protect his friends and family, to help Korra the next time the world needed her, and by extension, him. It was a sobering thought, thinking of Bolin rushing into danger again.

After removing his jacket, Bolin switched from spinning molten rock disks and focused on bending huge swaths of earth into magma and directing it in different directions. He practiced using open hands, fists, sweeping motions, thrusting palms, mixing the fluid motions of waterbending in with the strong, solid stances and motions of Earthbending. Sweat dripped down his brow from the exertion and the heat. Even from her spot at the edge of the action, Kira could feel the waves of warmth rising from the glowing ground. The rocks themselves were shiny and black as they cooled, changing the floor of the quarry from a rocky mess to a smooth, wavy surface. Finally, after he had worked for another full hour, Bolin used his bending to cool down the entire bottom of the quarry and turned to Kira. She was laying on her side, propped up on one elbow because her bottom was getting sore. Despite all the work that he had done, and how exhausted he looked, Bolin jogged over and grinned up at her.

“Sorry, I got kinda into it and forgot to check on you.” He held out his arms expectantly and Kira sat up, slung her legs over, and hopped off the platform and into his waiting arms. He caught her, of course, and kissed her before setting her down.

“I'm fine. And so are you,” Kira said with a raised eyebrow. “That was incredible to watch. I've never seen anything like it before.”

Bolin flushed but his smile was big, and genuine. “Thank you, I probably smell pretty bad, and I'm really sweaty, and I'm starving.”

“I don't mind one bit,” Kira said, her arms twining around his neck. “All I could think about was what we were going to do once you were done training.” She kissed him again, tasting the salt on his lips, her hands slipping against the smooth skin of his neck, tangling in the damp hair at base of his head. Bolin didn't resist—he couldn't. He pulled her in close and opened his mouth to her, pushing aside his hunger and tiredness. A different hunger was growing in him, overtaking the other primal needs for food and rest. Kira could feel it in him, a change in his grip and his kiss, when he went from polite boyfriend to a man desperate to be with her. His thick erection rose up against her, and Kira fought the urge to rip off his pants right then and there, to lift up her dress and climb him like a stepladder, to impale herself on his cock and finish what they were starting, as quickly as possible.

“Hey there! What happened to the quarry?!” A voice called out from the cliff above them, surprised and confused. Kira and Bolin broke off the intense kiss, and Bolin groaned into Kira's neck.

“What are you two doing here?” The speaker was an older man with a peg-leg, holding hands with a little girl of about five. Her dark hair was in two braids and she watched Kira and Bolin curiously.

“Just came down here to practice my Earthbending,” Bolin said cheerfully. He disengaged from the embrace and stepped behind Kira to hide his arousal, painfully obvious through his pants. Kira's face turned bright pink.

“Earthbending!? It looks like a volcano erupted over here. I've never seen any Earthbending like this before!” The old man lifted a monocle to one eye and peered around at the shiny black rock that was the floor of the quarry now.

“Bolin is a lavabender,” Kira said proudly. She hefted their lunch bag onto her shoulder while Bolin, facing away from the interlopers, put his jacket back on and took some deep breaths to calm his raging hormones. Not that Kira was much better off—it was just easier to hide her frustration around other people.

“Lavabender!” The little girl's eyes lit up. “That's amazing! I'm an Earthbender and grandpa brought be out here to practice!” She sank into a solid stance, feet apart and arms tucked into fists at her hips. She stomped one foot forward and a chunk of the cliff she was standing on broke off and began tumbling twenty five feet down into the quarry—with the girl and her grandfather still on it. Without hesitating, Bolin lunged forward and stopped the chunk of cliff with outstretched arms, and then with a firm gesture lowered the cliff—and the two people on it—carefully to the floor of the quarry.

“Too strong for your own good,” The old man grumbled at the girl. Kira offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet—or foot, rather. “Thank you. I'm not a bender myself, but I used to come here with my daughter when she was learning. Now I'm here with Saiyu.”

“Do you have a teacher, Saiyu?” Bolin asked.

“Yes, but I don't have anywhere to practice. The policeman said no bending allowed in Avatar Korra park, and there aren't any big boulders in our apartment in the city. But Grandpa,” The girl looked around, “There aren't any boulders here either!”

“Yeeeah I melted them. Sorry,” Bolin said.

“With your lavabending?” Saiyu asked.

“Yep. I came out here to practice too!”

“Can I see?” She asked, hopping up and down.

Bolin looked at Kira, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. “Sure,” he said. “Stay right there and don't move!” He wiped his brow, took a breath, and turned away from his audience. Then he leapt forward and pressed both hands towards the ground and shoved forward, as if pushing some unseen force away from him, then pressed his hands apart as if rending something asunder. The entire ground in front of him erupted into bright, molten lava shining gold and red, and giving off an intense amount of heat. Bolin stood tall and punched upward with an open hand, sending a plume of lava up twenty feet into the air, but managing to control it so well that none splashed anywhere. With another gesture, the plume flattened, and finally, began to cool into that same smooth black stone.

“Great spirits,” the old man whispered, his monacle falling from his wide-open eye, “That was...”

“AWESOME!” Saiyu shouted, jumping up and down. “That was so awesome! I wanted to grow up and be a metalbending police officer, but now I want to learn this!”

“Lavabending isn't something that can be learned,” The old man said. “And even metalbending is a difficult skill which is not universal.”

“I actually can't metalbend,” Bolin admitted.   
  
“Who cares about that, what you do is way cooler! Plus Grandpa, my mama could metalbend so I will to. Isn't that right Mr. Bolin?”

“Mr. Bolin??” Bolin looked aghast at that title, and Kira clutched his arm and laughed into his shoulder. “Um, probably? I don't know how all that works. My brother is a firebender, which seems weird to me now that I think about it...”

“Ah!” The old man nodded enthusiastically. “You're family is from two nations—lavabending is a skill unique to those whose ancestors were both firebenders and earthbenders! That is why you have this rare ability, son.”

“Oooh.” Bolin said. Kira and Bolin looked at each other, and Kira was startled by Bolin's surprise.

“You didn't realize that?” Kira asked. “Bending is mostly passed on through families. It was one of the first things my father said when I told him about your talent.”

“I guess I never thought about it,” Bolin replied. “Probably cause I didn't like...you know...know my parents.” Kira dropped her hand down and squeezed his tightly. She knew he didn't much like to talk about his parents, especially if Mako wasn't there to deflect the feelings onto.

“Ah,” The grandfather nodded solemnly. “My own daughter has passed on too, leaving me to care for Saiyu.”

“Mama was a great Earthbender!” Saiyu proclaimed. “And so am I!”

“I bet you are,” Kira said with a smile. “Good luck with your practice.”

“But there's no rocks down here to practice with!” Saiyu complained.   
  
“Oh, sorry. I can fix that.” Bolin said. He stood in a traditional Earthbending stance and stepped forward raising his hands and pressing towards the sky with a series of explosive punches. The smooth ground erupted again—this time into chunks of rock and boulders, as if someone had taken a huge rake and turned over the earth as if for a garden. A swath of ground fifty feet wide was suddenly full of rocky rubble. On the far side, with another set of sharp wide steps and punches, Bolin bent a staircase up out of the quarry. “There you go!” he said, breathing hard. “It was nice to meet you Saiyu, but I'm starving. We're going to eat our lunch.”

“Yeah,” Kira said with a mischievous grin. “Lunch.”

“Thanks for showing us lavabending Mr. Bolin,” Saiyu said. Bolin winced again, which sent Kira into a fit of giggles.

“Yes, thank you,” The old man added. He nodded with approval at the stairs leading out of the quarry. “Thank you very much indeed.”

Kira and Bolin waved and headed back up towards the satomobile hand in hand.

Bolin nodded solemnly, but then his face cracked into a smile. “See, I don't put my foot in my mouth _every_ time I meet a new person!”

“Okay now, don't get too suave on me or you'll be out of my league, lavabending master,”

“I'm pretty sure you're the one out of _my_ league,” Bolin said. He stopped her on the path and pulled her into a kiss, obviously hoping to get back to where they left off earlier. The woods were quiet but for the chirping of the sparrowkeets and thrum of insects, and the distant crashing of rocks in the quarry behind them.

“Aren't you hungry?” Kira asked, slightly breathless.

Bolin groaned. “SO hungry,” he said. “But...I want you more than food.” He pressed his firm body against her and their lips met yet again. Kira could feel his erection stirring again, but then his stomach gave an even louder groan than the one Bolin had voiced and the mood was broken.

“Now we have to eat,” Kira objected, pushing him away and digging into the bag they had brought. She pulled out two steamed buns and handed one to Bolin.   
  
“Oookay,” he sighed. They sat on the side of the path, their backs against a tree, and ate contentedly together. The breeze cooled them and rattled the leaves above them, and the sunlight shone directly down from overhead. The food was good and filling—they had worked together the evening before to prep and pack it, and eating it brought back the feeling of fond togetherness. Steamed buns filled with diced meat, sliced fruit, and rice cakes along with a canteen of mangopear juice and a canteen of water. Bolin guzzled the water down. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until he tasted it, and sighed happily afterwards.

“That was good. Not as good as sex would have been, but still really good.”

“Sometimes we have to make sacrifices,” Kira said with a smile. “Besides, Saiyu and her grandfather could come walking up this way at any time—or someone else coming down from the road. I thought that the noodle shop incident made you forswear making out in public forever?”

“Well...” Bolin said, his brows drawn down into a frown, “Something about you just overrides all my usual good sense.”   
  
“Hmm,” Kira said. Her hand strayed over to his lap, but Bolin caught it up and kissed it before she could instigate further, his face lighting up with excitement.

“Wait a minute, I have an idea!” Bolin stood, still holding her hand, and led her a little ways off of the path, to another clearing littered with boulders and rocks between the trees. The path was just out of sight, but they weren't far enough that they would't be able to get back.

“Now...” Bolin let go of her hand and started Earthbending again, this time creating a thin, vertical wall of rock about six feet tall and six feet long between themselves and the path. When he was done, he stood proudly with his hands on his hips. “There!”

“What...is it?” Kira asked. “I have to say it's not as impressive as lavabending.”

Bolin gestured to it excitedly. “It's so if anyone comes along the path, they won't see us behind this wall!”

“But...won't they wonder why there's a random wall of rock in the middle of the woods?”

“Of course not,” Bolin said. He shrugged off his jacket, revealing his now rather grimy undershirt, and, more importantly, his well-fed and well-worked body. That was all the convincing Kira needed. She raised her eyebrows in appreciation.

Bolin took Kira's hands and walked her slowly towards the wall until her back was pressed firmly up against it. She felt her breath catch in her throat when he leaned in to kiss her, taking control, making her feel helpless to stop him—not that she wanted to stop him—and a surge of need flooded through her. When his tongue parted her lips and entered her, she forgot about passerbys and interruptions and earthbending—there was only his mouth on hers, his warm body against her, the pounding of her heart, and their desire for each other. Bolin, too, must have forgotten about everything else. His hands were pulling up her dress, hiking it up around her hips, revealing her pale lean thighs, gartered black stockings, and white lacy underwear. Kira encouraged him, whispering his name, grinding against his throbbing erection with her hips, her chest heaving. Her nose was filled with the smell of him, his sweat, his cologne, the dusty grime of a day spent in the quarry. She leaned her head back and directed his mouth to her neck, trembling and gasping as he sucked at the tender skin along her jugular vein and collarbone.

“Do you want to lay down?” Kira asked him, her voice as wispy as her breath.

“No,” Bolin growled against her. He hoisted her up so that her back was pressed against the wall and her hips were flush against his. Kira's heart beat faster and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His pants were still in the way, but Bolin solved that problem by reaching down and unbuttoning his waistband and fly, pulling his cock free from the layers of fabric to press directly against Kira's thighs with only minimal juggling of Kira's weight against him. She, in turn, moved the thin fabric of her underwear aside and guided him in. They both groaned, and Kira felt weightless, the sensation of being completely filled up by Bolin, pressing against her most sensitive spot deep inside her. Her legs trembled and she pulled upwards, her hands locked behind Bolin's neck.

“Yes!” Kira gasped, “Yes yes yes,” Bolin buried his face in her neck, still kissing so hard as to leave marks and thrust his hips, his hands cupping her butt, pulling her into him and then jerking back out, building that delicious friction between their bodies. Kira felt like she would fly apart into a million pieces if he stopped. Bolin, in turn, was almost frantic with his own desire, burying himself inside her center at a dizzying pace, as if all his exertion earlier had only been a warm-up for the intensity of this moment.

“I'm almost...” Kira said in his ear, her legs squeezing involuntarily as she crested the surge of pleasure towards her orgasm, “Ah!” Bolin didn't slow down as the spasms of completion took her, until his own ragged groan and deep frantic thrusts brought him is own release, and even then he moved in her, punctuation his breathing with more gentle, rolling movements of his hips. “I did,” he said. He let out a long breath. “Spirits...I...I'm tired now.”

Kira couldn't help it, she was still dizzy and trembling from their sex, but she laughed out loud against his neck. “All that earthbending is nothing compared to this, huh?” She asked.

“Nothing at all,” Bolin said. He leaned his forehead against hers for a long moment, just enjoying being so intimately intertwined, letting them both catch their breath. Then he kissed her as he pulled out a final time, helping settle her on her feet as gently as he could. The dark gray fabric of her dress slid back down, wrinkled but not unwearable. Kira primly smoothed her hair down and straightened her clothes. Bolin, meanwhile, tucked his undershirt into his pants and retrieved his dirty, rumpled jacket.

“How's that?” Kira asked.

“Um...” Bolin looked at her with guilt painted on all his features, and then trailed his fingertips along the bright red marks on her neck. “You might want to wear a scarf for the next few days.” He flushed pink. “Sorry.”

“What? Why?” She didn't feel anything on her neck when she pressed with her own fingers, but Bolin's look had her worried. “I'm sure no one will notice,” she smiled and twined her fingers in his. “It was worth it. Besides, everyone will be too busy staring at you. You look like you lost a fight with a badgermole.”

Bolin ran a hand through his hair and smiled, then kissed her again, this time slow and gentle. “So does that make you the badgermole?” he asked.

“Only if I get to be a sexy badgermole,” Kira said. They very nearly devolved into heated, passionate kisses again, but Kira could see how exhausted Bolin really was. She smoothed his hair back and sighed. “Let's go home.”


End file.
